Please Stay
by tryingtowritefanfiction
Summary: John's going to leave, but he might stay if Sherlock can *ahem* make it up to him. Sherlock is uncomfortable with this, but he is afraid to lose John, and John makes it clear it's the only way he'll stay. He reluctantly agrees, and John takes full advantage.
1. Chapter 1

John was furious with Sherlock after finding out he drugged his coffee. He didn't say a word to him on the way home, after many attempts at apology, Sherlock was silent as well.

When they got back to the flat John exploded.

"Why the fuck do you think you have the right to drug me Sherlock! I was scared out of my mind, what if something had happened?"

"John, please understand, I had to-"

"Don't even start. I've heard enough from you. Enough for a lifetime," he sighed, "Sherlock, I'm moving out. I'll start looking for a new place in the morning. I would appreciate it if you didn't talk to me anymore."

Sherlock was stunned. "John no! You can't leave!"

"Oh really," John snarled, "and why can't I leave? Do you need to perform more experiments on the only person who'll put up with you?"

"Yes! I mean no! No, but… you are the only person who will put up with me…and…and that means a lot to me. I need you to stay. You can't leave. I'm sorry for what I did."

"No, you're not. You always say that and then you go and do something worse. I'm sorry Sherlock, but I can't keep doing this. I'm leaving."

Sherlock felt his eyes prickle with tears as John walked off to his room.

Later that night Sherlock quietly opened the door to John's room. He watched him sleep for a bit. His best friend was leaving him. His only friend. He had ruined it.

He walked over to John's bed and climbed in next to him above the covers, trying to memorize John's every feature so maybe later, when John had left, he could remember what it was like to have a friend.

Suddenly John's eyes fluttered open and Sherlock froze. They stared at each other for a moment, neither moving then John reached out and caressed Sherlock's cheek.

He leaned in close and pressed his lips to Sherlock's. Sherlock found himself again stunned by John. He didn't really want to be in this sort of relationship with John.

He cleared his throat once John pulled away, "John, I… I don't want that. I'm sorry…"

John stormed out of bed. "The fuck Sherlock? You get into bed with me and I wake up with you staring at me and you don't fucking want that? Well I'm done." John began to throw all of his clothes onto the bed and then pack them into his suitcase. "I can't even stay here one more night. You can just be alone."

Sherlock jumped out of bed and kneeled at John's feet grasping his legs tightly, "Please John, please stay! I'm sorry I said that! It is what I want! I can't be alone again! I need you!" he sobbed.

John stopped packing. Leaning down to run his fingers through Sherlock's hair until he looked up at him, "Is that really what you want Sherlock?" he asked gently.

"Yes, yes I need you. I want to kiss you and be with you." Sherlock lied.

John helps him to his feet and leads him over to the bed, then tucks him in before lying down himself.

Sherlock sniffed, "Are you staying?"

John smiled and leaned in to kiss Sherlock softly again, "Yes."

Sherlock smiled and fell asleep content. Everything was going to be fine. John was staying.

* * *

_author's note! thank you so much for reading, i do expect this to get creepier. the idea and summary came from someone on ao3 called AbitObsessed221 and i would really like to thank her! any more dark!john ideas would be really appreciated! have a nice day!_


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock awoke in John's bed to the smell of toast and eggs. He looked up and saw John sitting at his desk typing away on his laptop.

Sherlock smiles, "Good morning John."

John jumps and turns, "Oh I didn't know you were awake!" he holds a plate out for Sherlock, "I made us breakfast."

"Oh, thank you." Perhaps things were going to be normal, perhaps nothing had changed.

John handed him the plate and kissed his cheek lightly. "Eat, we've been on a case and you've been starving yourself as usual, you need this."They ate in silence and when they were finished John took their plates downstairs.

Sherlock yawned and got up to change, he shed his shirt and as he was taking off his jeans John walked through the doorway. Sherlock quickly began pulling up his pants again but John stopped him. "No, love, you don't have to be shy around me." He said walking toward Sherlock, "I think you're beautiful." He said leaning up to kiss him softly.

Sherlock cleared his throat, "Thank you John," then as an afterthought, "you're also pleasing to look at." John smiled and kissed him again, deeper this time, one hand on Sherlock's hip and the other running up and down his back lightly.

How uncomfortable and dull, Sherlock thought, he had no idea why people would do this. He knew he was only doing it to keep John here and happy. He felt his pants getting tight in response to John's attentions and sighed into the kiss. John must have taken this as a good sign because he began to lick and nibble at Sherlock's neck and walk them over to the bed.

John laid Sherlock down carefully and settled on top of him, he slid his hand down to palm at Sherlock's crotch and asked breathlessly, "Do you want this?"

Sherlock remembered last time he rejected John and how upset it had made him and quickly said yes and lifted his hips to hopefully show his supposed desire. John grinned and pulled his jeans and pants down off his legs and through them to the floor. Sherlock was half hard when John took him in his mouth. Sherlock arched off the bed and gripped the sheets, focusing only on the fact that he was doing this for good and kind John. He moaned loudly and hoped he could finish soon so it would all just be over.

John took Sherlock as deeply as he could and sucked hard. Sherlock whimpered and John was filled with pride and adoration for this genius that finally wanted him back. He began bobbing his head and stroking Sherlock's hips, soon he felt Sherlock thrusting up into his mouth and chanting his name. John pulled off and stroked Sherlock to completion. Even though he was painfully hard in his pants he laid down next to the panting Sherlock and stroked his hair, this was about Sherlock, not him.

"Was that your first time?" John asked. Keeping his eyes closed Sherlock nodded and answered, "Yes, and, I'm sorry for… for finishing so quickly, it was a bit overwhelming." He wasn't lying about it being his first time but he had done everything he could to finish as quickly as possible, to just get it over with. "Do you want me to do you now?" he asked a bit worried, this was not something he thought he could go through with.

John kissed his forehead "No darling, I'm fine. We can do that later." He pulled Sherlock close and snuggled up tight, very content that he had his Sherlock with him.

* * *

_author's note: i hope you liked this, i feel like it will get darker down the road! thank you for reading!_


End file.
